Just Friends
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: So I'm back and *gasp* can it be I wrote a Naitlyn fic. Why yes i did. A songfic to Just Friends by Jonas Brothers. Now go read it.


**A/N: Guess who?? Yup. I'm back with *gasp* a Naitlyn fic. Loosely references Lovebug and Check Yes Juliet. I'm actually really excited about this one. It took me forever to write and I kinda did most of my writing in classes...tehe...you know me always paying attention. One of my BFFs has been reading this and giving me some ideas. Shout outs to KGB!! So now get on to reading the story. NOW. DO IT!!**

**Just Friends**

Here we are. Back at Camp Rock for another summer. I never noticed how much I missed it here over the past three years. I guess fame can make life fast forward on you. Jason, Shane, and I are back as instructors this year. Jason is teaching guitar, Shane has hip-hop, and I have composition for the summer. Shane's being super annoying right now because Mitchie hasn't arrived yet not that I can say much since I'm just as impatient as he is, but for a separate reason entirely.

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just…

There she goes with Mitchie to find their cabin. Caitlyn and Mitchie got here about ten minutes ago and decided to come say hi before they got settled in. Not that it's surprising the way Mitchie practically attacked Shane when she saw him. They've been dating since a couple months after camp last year. Caitlyn and I shared a gag moment over their gooeyness before greeting each other. You know just a quick hug and a 'hey' before she and Mitchie went to their cabin.

"You like her," Shane smirked at me and I tried to hide the redness that was most definitely creeping up my cheeks.

"No I don't. You don't know what you're talking about." I walked off after that. Truth is I really do like her. A lot. But we're just friends. That's it. Nothing more. Ever.

I don't want to lead you on

No

But the truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'til the end of time

'til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

"Dude when are you going to finally ask Caitlyn out?" Jason spoke up while we were in our cabin.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," I looked away hiding my most likely blushing face from him.

"That's a load of bull. If you guys were any closer you'd be attached. Everyone, even Jason, sees that you guys are head over heels for each other. So get on with it." Shane shot in. _Is it really that obvious? Wait…she likes me too? No way._

Later on that day I was sitting by the lake with my guitar and some sheet music when I started thinking about Caitlyn again. Cue the daydream.

---

I was standing outside a house with a picket fence and roses in the front yard. I walked up to the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Nate, honey, welcome home." To my surprise Caitlyn came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. To say the least I was a little dazed for a while.

"Nate…Nate…"

---

"NATE!" I was ripped from my daydream when I heard someone yelling at me. I looked up only to see Shane standing over me.

"Dude you need to get to your composition class or you're going to be late."

_Crap. I totally forgot about that!_

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

If I had my way

We'd talk and talk all day

Yeah

You could say that I'm permanently attached to my laptop. It's always with me because I'm always mixing some new sounds. Right now I'm actually just sitting on my bed in my cabin messing with some stuff I want to mix later. A beep on my computer told me someone had signed on to AIM and when I checked I saw it was Nate so I decided to chat with him for a bit.

NeonMixer: Hey 'sup?

GuitarFro: nm, you?

NeonMixer: chillin' in the cabin.

NeonMixer: how's camp goin' 4 u?

GuitarFro: good.

NeonMixer: One-word answers are no fun.

GuitarFro: lol srry

NeonMixer: :P you suck

GuitarFro: :P lol

"Grr…I wish he'd actually write something more that one or two words. It's so annoying." I really wish Nate and I could just talk all the time. I'll admit I might, maybe, sorta like him just a tiny bit. Okay whom am I kidding? I really, REALLY like Nate. I would love to just sit by the lake or somewhere and talk to him forever.

---

I really do have a good reason for only replying with one word. I'm scared I'll accidentally tell her I like her if I type much more. I know that may make me a coward and to tell the truth I'd give anything to sit and talk to Caitlyn all day.

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'til the end of time

'til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

"Are you ever going to tell him you like him?" Mitchie asks for the ten thousandth time.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." True I wouldn't mind if we were more than friends, but there's no way he likes me too.

"Stop kidding yourself. You guys might as well be dating as it is. You're almost always together. He totally is head over converse for you anyway." I looked away because I didn't want her to see me blushing. _That's impossible. We're just friends. Wait…he likes me? Not possible._

Later I was mixing some sounds in my cabin. I lay back on my bed and began to think about everything that's been going on when Nate decided to invade my thoughts. Darn. Cue the fantasy.

---

I was standing in a house I hadn't seen before. It was a rather quirky interior design. I liked it. I looked out the window and saw a picket fence and some roses out in the front yard. I was surprised out of my observations when Nate walked through the door in front of me. My mouth, apparently growing a mind of its own, says "Hey Nate, honey, welcome home." _Honey? Welcome home? What's going on?_ I even, somehow, walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. If only this were happening for real.

"Caitlyn…Caitlyn…"

---

"CAITY!" I was ripped from my dream to see Nate standing over me for real waving his hand in my face. "Mitchie sent me over to get you for dinner. Did you have a good nap?" _Whoa, was I asleep?_ I looked around and noticed that the sun was lower on the horizon and that my clock said 5:00pm.

"Yeah, I guess."

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

She walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

I almost couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. I was on a mission though and if I didn't get Caitlyn to dinner Mitchie might annihilate me. I slowly brushed a curl out of her face and started calling her name softly.

"Caitlyn…Caitlyn…" This isn't working. I guess I'll have to be a bit meaner than I want to be.

"CAITY!" Her eyes shot open. "Mitchie sent me to get you for dinner. Did you have a good nap?" I joked with her a bit. She seemed a bit confused for a second and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I guess."

I offered her my hand to help her up. As soon as our hands met I felt electricity course through my arm. We began to walk towards the mess hall goofing off like we always do, but every time our hands would accidentally brush each other the same sensation would shock through my arm. _I really need to just tell her. Why am I stalling so much?_

---

We were walking towards the mess hall goofing off like we always do when suddenly Nate grabbed my hand and stopped me. _What's going on?_ He turned me towards him and before I knew it his lips were crashing onto mine and I was stunned after about thirty seconds though I recovered and started to respond. When we finally needed air we pulled back and rested our foreheads together.

"Wow." It was all I could think of. My brain still wasn't working quite right after that.

"Yeah." He responded looking as dazed as I felt.

"Um…So what now?" I was seriously confused what did that make us now?

"Well, I've liked you since I've met you and I just got the courage to finally tell you. So will you be my girlfriend?" He looked a little nervous. I don't know why though, I mean, I kissed him back, didn't I?

"Of course!" and I jumped him. Seriously. I threw my arms around him and almost tackled him to the ground. Thank God for that tree that was behind him or we would've hit the ground.

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'til the end of time

'til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends

We walked into the mess hall hand in hand and looked for our friends. We saw them and I could tell they noticed we were holding hands because Mitchie had her hand attached to Shane's face as she whispered quickly into his ear as she took quick glances at us as we walked over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked trying to be as non-chalant as possible even though I was smiling from ear to ear.

"I think that would be a better question for us to ask you." Shane said smirking at us with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Oh nothing huge. Nate and I just, finally, decided to reveal our feelings to each other. Nothing massively important." I laughed as Mitchie seriously flipped out and squealed at some horrendous pitch and attacked me. Shane gave Nate a pat on the back. I guess he's been bothering Nate about it as much as Mitchie's being on me about this not that that's surprising at all.

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La, La

When we used to be (When we used to be)

La, La, La, La

La, La, La, La (Just friends)

La, La, La, La, La

When we used to be just friends

"Well, I'm happy we finally got around to swallowing our fear and admitting it to each other."

"Definitely, because now I can do this." He captured my lips in another mind blowing kiss that was almost as good as the first kiss was.

---

**A/N: So go an review for me won't you and you should definitely favorite the story or me or just go read my other stuff. Much Love, SmrtDancrGrl!!**


End file.
